Nos jours heureux
by brooken
Summary: Petit écrit en 2 chapitres sur du TIVA. Aucun spoil. Bonne lecture !


La vie est composée de deux sortes de moments les moments heureux, et les autres . Les moments heureux ne sont pas si rares, mais on sait rarement les reconnaître. Ce n'est que maintenant que je sais identifier les instants de bonheur de ma vie, et malheureusement pour moi , ils sont déjà passés. Le mot bonheur s'associe à son prénom, son visage, sa voix, ses cheveux, son rire, son contact.

Je me souviens de ces instants petit à petit. Elle, riant de moi, ou avec moi. Elle, se confiant à moi. Sa proximité, ses doigts qui me touchent. Nos moments rien qu'à nous deux ceux-là sont les meilleurs, ceux qui seront gravés dans ma mémoire à tout jamais il n'y en aura jamais d'autres. Ce dernier instant de bonheur qu'elle m'a apporté, fut le plus intense, mais le dernier .

La voiture roulait presque toute seule, j'étais au volant mais ma conduite était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais. Dès que nous nous sommes engagés dans ce chemin de terre qui se faufile entre les champs sur des dizaines de kilomètres, le silence s'est installé dans la voiture. Non , en fait depuis qu'on s'est engouffrés dans la voiture de fonction, personne n'a dit un mot , mais ma tête était tellement remplie de pensées, que j'avais l'impression de tenir une conversation. Je savais que je conduisais Ziva à la mort en conduisant cette voiture, et l'idée que la faucheuse l'attendait au bout de ce chemin aride me poussait à conduire le plus lentement possible. Savourer ce dernier instant avec elle, profiter une dernière fois de sa présence, sentir une dernière fois son parfum. Elle devait également être plongée dans ses pensées parce qu'elle ne fit même pas un commentaire sur mon allure plus que lente. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Je repassai le plan dans ma tête : je devais la conduire à une petite cabane réservée aux agriculteurs qui passaient la journée dans leurs vastes champs. Une fois là-bas, Kraun devait la récupérer et la conduire à la nièce du Président. Mais on savait tous que la nièce du Président était morte, que son agresseur ne la livrerait pas à Ziva, mais qu'il la tuerait elle aussi , parce que son but était de faire le plus de victimes possible. J'apercevais la maisonnette , et j'envisageais de piler ici, de m'arrêter net, de faire demi-tour et de rouler plus vite que jamais, mais le Président avait décidé de tout tenter pour récupérer sa nièce, lui seul était persuadé qu'elle était encore en vie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le coup de la panne pourrait être si vital à mes yeux. A cette pensée , je souris. Ziva enfin le silence.

« Une pensée à partager Tony ? »

Nous n'étions que nous deux, je m'autorisais alors à lui parler avec ce naturel et cette sincérité dont j'usais parfois, et seulement avec elle.

« Je me disais que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de faire le coup de la panne à une fille. »

Elle sourit, puis les traits de son visage se durcirent, avant de s'attrister.

« Tony...

-Je sais.

-Je n'aurais jamais accepté si...

-Si ça n'avait pas été le Président. »

La colère se ressentait dans ma voix. Je marquai une pause, pour me calmer, puis je repris, plus doucement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque la douleur dans ma voix, mais je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à la dissimuler. Quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aurait pas remarqué, elle était la seule personne à pouvoir déceler aussi bien les émotions chez moi.

« Et si l'autre agent qu'on aurait pu charger de cette mission n'était pas moi. Encore une fois Ziva, laisse moi le faire à ta place.

-Hors de question Tony. C'est hors de question tu m'entends ? »

Elle n'avait pas ce ton ferme qu'elle employait d'habitude, mais une voix cassée, faible. J'arrêtais la voiture, on y était. Elle descendit de la voiture , je la suivais. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur du capot, je la rejoignis.

« S'il-te-plaît, Ziva. »

Je ne cachais plus ma douleur, ma souffrance. Il m'était de toute façon impossible de dissimuler ça. Voir l'être aimé partir à la mort es insoutenable, c'est la chose la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais eu à endurer. La chose la plus dure à faire dans ma vie, ça a été de rester immobile et de ne pas la mettre de force dans le coffre avant de m'enfuir avec elle. De toute façon, c'était sans doute les derniers instants qu'on vivait ensemble, autant tout dire, se laisser aller, pour la première, et la dernière fois.

« S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi y aller.

-Tu es la seule personne que je n'aurais jamais laissé y aller. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais décidé si c'était Gibbs à ta place , ou McGee. Je suis sûre d'une chose il est hors de question que toi tu prennes ma place. Tu es la seule personne pour laquelle j'ai toujours été sûre que je donnerais ma vie pour te sauver. Alors non, je ne te laisserais pas y aller. »

Nous laissions nos yeux s'avouer enfin ce que nous n'aurions jamais pu nous dire dans une autre situation.

J'ai pris sa main, je l'ai serré, aussi fort que j'ai serré la mâchoire pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Cinq secondes passèrent, puis je sentis que je pouvais reprendre la parole sans m'effondrer.

« Le problème c'est que la seule personne pour qui je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter, c'est toi. Je peux te sauver, Ziva, accepte que je le fasse. Accepte que je te sauve, ou ça me tuera.

-A ma place, tu ferais la même chose Tony. Ne rends pas les choses compliquées, s'il-te-plaît.

-Les choses sont déjà compliquées.

-Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Et pourquoi c'est toi qui m'a amenée ici ? Tu es celui à qui j'aurais le plus de mal à dire au revoir Tony, je vais mourir, je sais que les choses sont compliquées, mais arrête de vouloir me sauver ! Tu l'as déjà fait, plus d'une fois. Et le hasard a voulu que la seule manière de me sauver, c'était de t'envoyer à la mort, en sachant que c'est la seule option que j'aurais refusé, c'est que ma mort est voulue. Alors arrête, c'est moi qu'on a envoyé.

-Promets-moi au moins une chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Fais tout ton possible pour t'en sortir. »

Elle mit sa main sur ma joue.

« Je te le promets.

-Et si, à un moment, tu as envie d'abandonner, souviens toi de ça »

J'attrapai sa taille et je l'attirais brutalement à moi. On s'embrassa , pendant les secondes les plus intenses de ma vie : les plus heureuses, et les plus insoutenables à la fois. Elle m'écarta doucement au bout de dizaines de secondes, ou de minutes, je ne le saurai jamais car le temps, et l'univers avaient disparu à ce moment. Elle savait qu'il fallait y aller, elle serra ma main, déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres après m'avoir murmuré « Je t'aime Tony, bien plus que ma propre vie . »

Je posais mes lèvres sur son front , profitais une dernière fois de son odeur , puis , en réunissant toutes les forces de mon corps, je m'en suis détaché en répondant

« Je pourrai te faire une déclaration qui durerait des heures Ziva, pour te dire combien je t'aime, et encore, je n'aurais jamais assez de temps pour tout te dire. Alors ne meurs pas, et tu entendras pour le reste de ta vie que je t'aime. »

Elle me regarda une dernière fois, puis tourna les talons. Toutes les parcelles de mon corps voulaient la rejoindre, assurer ses arrières, comme nous le faisions tout le temps. Affronter le danger, oui, mais à deux. Au lieu de ça, dans un effort surhumain, je montais dans la voiture et je repartis. D'abord lentement, puis, plus l'envie de faire demi-tour devenait forte, plus j'accélerais. Je roulais à 150, le moindre trou aurait pu m'envoyer dans le champ, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ma vue commençait à se troubler par les larmes, je les retint, et j'accélerais encore. Je vis la voiture de Gibbs qui m'attendait au bout du chemin, au croisement de la route.

« Ralentis »

C'était sa voix , sa voix à ELLE. Je délirais. Rien à faire, j'accélérais encore plus , je rejoignis la route à une vitesse que je n'avais jamais atteinte, et là , je poussais la voiture à son maximum. Gibbs ne m'a pas suivi, il a compris. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où rouler , mais je n'allais pas rentrer chez moi, c'était trop pitoyable. Je retournai au NCIS, j'attendrais des nouvelles là-bas.


End file.
